


'Tis Pity

by HenryMercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rarepair Bingo, Rimming, Treadmill Accident Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury
Summary: This is pity sex, and Sirius knows it.





	'Tis Pity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts).



> 'You fell off the back of a treadmill and this is pity sex' + freckles, anger.

This is pity sex, and Sirius knows it.

Part of the reason he knows is because James stood over him as he sprawled out on the floor behind the Potters' new treading mill clutching his arse and told him, "this is pity sex" before dragging him upstairs and vanishing his clothes.

"Still can't believe you actually _fell off_ ," James cackles, even as he kisses his way down Sirius' back, back and forth across his spine to visit each of the ever-present freckle constellations and the newly-forming bruises.

"That thing was out to get me! It just kept getting faster!"

"That's because," James pauses to breathe over Sirius' backside, digging his thumbs in as he parts the cheeks, "you pressed the button too many times."

"Because it wasn't speeding up enough at first!"

"Poor little Padfoot." The next hot gust of breath turns Sirius' anger to an embarrassing whine, because _Merlin that's good_ even though it's from James fucking laughing at his misfortune.

He forgets any and all offence when James leans in and licks his rim. The flat of his tongue is just a little rough.

"Fuck," Sirius grinds out from between gritted teeth, clutching James' pillow tightly in an effort to restrain himself from bucking up. It only half-works, because Sirius has always been kind of terrible with self-restraint—but James knows this, and pushes him down before Sirius can accidentally punch him in the nose with his tailbone. Which, Sirius thinks without guilt, would serve him right for laughing.

It might hurt _him_ , though.

He finds himself content to relax and let James kiss it better.


End file.
